De héroes y otras mentiras
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Draco ha vuelto al Mundo Mágico luego de seis años viviendo entre muggles. Ahora, está dispuesto a recuperar todas las partes de su vida que perdió por cumplirle una última promesa a su padre. DRARRY.
1. Primera Parte

Hola, tanto tiempo. Este fic tiene mínimo dos o tres años escrita sin ser publicada, y como hace poco tuve problemas con mi PC antigua y perdí muchas cosas que había escrito y nunca animado a subir, decidí revisarlas e irlas publicando. No son de mi entero gusto, pero prefiero que vean la luz a que se pierdan como tantas cosas más.

Sobre este fic. Bueno, lo escribí en respuesta a un desafío de una comunidad de Drarry a la que pertenecía, pero no la acabé para la fecha acordaday después la fui olvidando. Me pasó lo que siempre me sucede: la historia en mi cabeza es perfecta, pero mis estúpidos dedos no la trasncriben como yo la vi mentalmente ): No recuerdo quien planteó el reto, fue hace muchos años, pero virtualmente para ella iría dedicada.

Era un festival sobre retos que contuvieran temas artísticos y el que yo escogí era aproximadamente así: Draco vuelve después de años de ausencia convertido en director de cine. De ahí en adelante todas las ridiculeces se me ocurrieron a mí y realmente, no siento haber planteado tan bien la idea del cine, no se me ocurrió cómo describirlo.

Así que aquí va, es Drarry, es un poco fluffy y sin sentido, bastante romanticón, así que cualquier incoherencia asócienla a eso. El amor nos hace ridículos.

Lo que está en cursiva, son recuerdos.

**

* * *

**

**De héroes y otras mentiras, Primera Parte**

Draco no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Pansy decía en esos momentos. Más o menos a los quince minutos de empezada la conversación, desconectó el cerebro, ya cansado del incesante parloteo de su amiga regañándole por los seis años de ausencia.

- … y en mi matrimonio ¿Estuviste? No, claro que no, tenías que estar en España o dónde sea que estuvieras, aprendiendo lo que sea que estuvieras aprendiendo. ¿Una lechuza para la pobre Pansy? Claro que no. Y no me vengas con que de todos modos me divorcié dos meses después, igualmente fue un día importante en el que no estuviste para ver lo estupenda que me veía vestida de novia…

El rubio reprimió un bostezo y apoyó el mentón en su mano derecho, mientras con la izquierda revolvía su lacónica taza de café. Luego de la hora y media que le tomó coger un traslador desde Bruselas y las peripecias que tuvo que hacer para salvarse de las aduanas británicas antes de las tres horas reglamentarias, le costaba creer que aún tuviera paciencia para escuchar la eterna diatriba de su amiga sobre cómo la dejó abandonada a la deriva.

- ¿Y cuando volví a casarme con Blaise? Claramente tampoco estuviste y Merlín sabe cómo sufrí para poder hacer ese segundo matrimonio, Corazón de Bruja me destripó durante semanas y mi familia, al igual que todos los sangre-pura, me quitó el saludo por meses. Y para qué hablar de lo doblemente maravillosa que me veía con mi segundo vestido de novia…

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y con un gesto, solicitó su tercer café.

-Y, bueno, Draco ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

El aludido abrió la boca en un elaborado gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿En serio yo también puedo hablar, Pansy?

- Sí, cariño y más te vale que tengas muy buenas anécdotas para compensarme todos estos años de silencio.- Pansy apartó el oscuro flequillo de sus ojos y le miró con atención.- Quiero saber dónde has estado, con quién y por qué.

Draco mantuvo su expresión reservada, contemplando en silencio a la joven mujer de veintiséis años, con su largo cabello negro y los mismos ojos grises chispeantes que conocía de hace más de veinte años. Sí él fuera una persona sentimental, tendría que admitir que la había echado de menos todo ese tiempo. Pero como, por el contrario, era lo más lejano a ese término que podía existir, sólo comentó.

- De saber que sería interrogado, me habría esperado unos días antes de contactar contigo. Ya sabes, para alcanzar a inventarme unas buenas respuestas.

- No seas estúpido y escupe de una vez.- replicó Pansy fríamente.

- Déjame ver.- Draco rodó los ojos a la vez que se reclinaba en su asiento.- ¿Dónde? Casi toda Europa, al principio permanecí en Italia, hasta que por motivos de mi _trabajo_ fui a España en donde pasé varios años. ¿Con quién? Pues solo, principalmente. ¿Por qué? Creo que preferiría reservarme la respuesta, al menos por ahora.

- Pero, Draco. Yo estuve en Italia con Blaise el año que desapareciste y jamás percibimos tu presencia.- Pansy entrecerró los ojos y le observó incrédula.

- Eso es porqué durante estos años, no he practicado magia, querida.- Draco se maravilló ante el leve desencaje en Pansy y en la expresión horrorizada de sus ojos.- No he estado viviendo en el Mundo Mágico, Pansy.

- ¿Has… has… estado con muggles… todo este tiempo?- preguntó en un tartamudeo particularmente agudo. El asentimiento que le contestó pareció horrorizarla más.- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Como ya te dije, Pansy, preferiría no hablar de eso por ahora.

La chica permaneció pensativa unos momentos. El silencio, extraño cuando se estaba en presencia de aquella morena parlanchina, le pareció curiosamente relajante a Draco.

- ¿Y ahora volviste por la muerte de tu padre?

La mirada gris de Draco pareció metalizarse ante la pregunta. Y su voz careció de toda inflexión.

- Sí.

_Seis meses después_

- … dicen que es como estar en medio de la historia. Tú estás ahí sentado y los personajes van pasando por el lado y constantemente las escenas se desarrollan sobre tu cabeza.

- ¿Y me dices que el genio al que se le ocurrió hacer una versión de cine para magos, fue Malfoy?

- Tampoco podía creerlo, el muy bastardo aparece luego de años sin estorbar por ahí y parece ser otro. Es decir, ¡es un invento muggle!

- Los años no pasan en vano, Ron. El hecho que tú te sigas comportando como un niño de once años, no quiere decir que ése sea un fenómeno común.

El pelirrojo pareció enfurruñarse ante la respuesta de su amiga y volteó hacia la derecha, en dónde Harry Potter machacaba distraídamente su plato de patatas fritas.

- ¿Tú también crees que Malfoy regresó cambiado y maravillosamente amante de los muggles, como dice Hermione?

- Lo que sea que haga el imbécil de Malfoy, no me puede interesar menos.

Ron asintió, aparentemente agradecido de que su mejor amigo siguiera anteponiendo algún adjetivo peyorativo al apellido Malfoy, y regresó toda su atención al pastel de carne que le esperaba en la bandeja. Por su parte, Hermione le dirigió una mirada de muda preocupación a Harry. Que ella supiera, Harry y Malfoy habían sido capaces de formar una cordial alianza durante la guerra. ¿Entonces por qué rayos, Harry repentinamente parecía tener una actitud hostil hacia el rubio?

Cuando el pelirrojo declaró que se iría antes, para alcanzar a pasar al lavabo, Hermione se atrevió a abrir la boca.

- Creí que te llevabas mejor con Malfoy… ya sabes, después de todo, en la guerra Malfoy estuvo en nuestro lado.- comentó suavemente, tanteando un poco el terreno.

- Bueno, yo también creía lo mismo.- replicó Harry con cierta brusquedad. Pero repentinamente comunicativo, una situación bastante inusual en el moreno, comenzó a explicarse.- Pero la guerra se terminó y después de dos años luchando juntos, pasando noches enteras planificando ataques o buscando hechizos, Malfoy se fue de un día para otro. Y nunca volví a saber de él. ¡Qué rayos! Yo creía que éramos algo así como amigos y el muy idiota desaparece durante años sin decir una palabra. O sea, yo no le haría eso a un amigo.

- Mm... Harry ¿Me estás diciendo que estás resentido con Malfoy por no contactarte durante estos años?

- Dicho así suena bastante infantil.- refunfuñó Harry algo ruborizado.- Es sólo que… es como si yo un día llegara y me fuera del país sin avisarte ni a ti ni a Ron. ¿Te parecería una actitud muy maravillosa?

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa ante el repentino esbozo de sensibilidad de su amigo. O sea que después de siete años de peleas en las que Malfoy atacó con crueldad a los sentimientos más frágiles, Harry estaba molesto con el rubio sólo por irse sin una despedida.

Por Merlín. ¿Quién diría que un hombre de veintiséis años podría tener un razonamiento de esa calaña?

- Quizá tuvo sus motivos para irse. ¿No han hablado desde que volvió?

Harry pareció ofenderse de nuevo.

-Por Merlín, Hermione, se fue sin una miserable lechuza por años. ¿Te parece que él tiene pensado siquiera contactarme?- el moreno observó pensativamente su plato de patatas despaturradas y un pollo masacrado.- Está claro que sólo fue una alianza bélica. Y que yo soy tan Gryffindor, que creo que hago amigos en todos lados.

La joven le observó, meditabunda. Había algo que no cuadraba en toda la historia y era que ella también había creído en esa supuesta amistad. Y Hermione no era fácil de engañar y definitivamente la atención de Draco y la manera en que apoyó a Harry cada día después de la muerte de Remus, no era algo fácil de fingir. A menos que el bendito chico fuera actor.

Y por lo que se hablaba, sería muy buen director de cine, pero de dones teatrales, nada.

- Bueno, Hermione, debo irme. Quedé de recoger a Albus en la escuela y voy tarde.

_Cuando Draco llegó al Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix no esperó nunca ser bien recibido. Tampoco se inmutó cuando semana tras semana los gemelos Weasley, aparentemente olvidando que estaban en una guerra y que la época de colegio se encontraba tristemente desdibujada por la distancia, le tendían nuevas bromas - ya fuera hechizos zancadillas perpetuos que le mantenían días enteros trastabillando por Grimmauld Place y ganándose varios hematomas en las pantorrillas, o le echaban polvillos salta clases en el desayuno y le dejaban vomitando media mañana sin poder detenerse hasta que la señora Weasley finalmente atinaba a percatarse de lo que pasaba y zarandeando de las orejas a sus hijos le obtenía el antídoto- , Draco nunca se quejó. Se limitó a soportar con fría indiferencia los ataques, recurriendo a diversas pociones simples que Severus le había enseñado para desaparecer las marcas y aprendió a hacerse inmune a las risas no muy bien sofocadas de la Comadreja y sus hermanos. _

_Al fin y al cabo, todo le daba lo mismo. Estar encerrado en una casona lúgubre y maloliente rodeado de comadrejas mientras sus padres estaban por allá afuera exponiendo el pellejo para que él algún día saliera bien librado de esa guerra. Al lado de eso, nada le importaba realmente a Draco. Se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de los problemas y colaboraba en lo que le era solicitado por los miembros mayores de la Orden. El resto del tiempo, lo pasaba en un rincón de la biblioteca, manoseando libros que no lograba leer y pensando cuanto había cambiado su mundo de un año a esta parte, más o menos desde el momento en que su padre le informó que había decidido intercambiar su información y su vida si era necesario con la Orden del Fénix a cambio de su seguridad. Nada de esto fue dicho en algún tono sensiblero, Lucius simplemente le estaba informando que debía empacar sus cosas y marcharse a un sitio seguro donde ni él ni Narcissa tenían cabida. _

_En general, le aliviaba un poco ver que Potter vagaba por la casa con aspecto de ser un alma en pena y aparentemente en niveles de desdicha muy similares. Al fin y al cabo, una cosa era que no le buscara el odio a Potter y otra que no fuera a disfrutar su sufrimiento. Arrellanado en un deteriorado sillón de la biblioteca, Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo a Potter inclinado contra el cristal de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados. Aparentemente sin darse ni puta cuenta de que no estaba solo. Draco se encogió mentalmente de hombros, Potter no era su problema. _

_Sin embargo con el pasar de las semanas, Draco entendió poco a poco lo que estaba pasando en la Mansión y si bien al principio le divirtió a rabiar, más tarde le pareció trágicamente natural. _

_Un trío de amigos en el que repentinamente resulta que dos de sus integrantes están infantilmente enamorados y perdidos en los ojos del otro, termina con la simple ecuación de que hay uno que está sobrando. _

Su hijo había pasado prácticamente todo el día encerrado en el sótano, que era el lugar que había elegido para llevar a cabo su último trabajo. Narcissa todavía no entendía del todo aquel asunto muggle, hasta lo que sabía, funcionaba con mecanismos muy similares que los de un pensadero y algún complejo hechizo que su hijo se había inventado para ser capaz de proyectarlo en grande. Narcisa no tenía muy claro que le había impulsado a su hijo a entrar en aquellos proyectos, siendo sincera, era muy poco de lo que Narcisa había podido recolectar acerca de la vida de su hijo en esos seis años lejos.

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesilla de cristal con impaciencia.

- ¡Tinky!

Un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció con un leve ¡plop! Frente a ella. La criatura hizo una profunda reverencia y le observó expectante.

- ¿Ya mandaste a avisar a mi hijo que le estoy esperando?

Sí, señora- respondió sin pizca de vacilación el pequeño elfo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no viene?

- Creo, que sigue ocupado en su película, señora.- respondió dudoso el elfo y agachando las orejas, sintiéndose aparentemente culpable.

- Está bien, Tinky, iré a buscarle yo misma. Puedes retirarte.

Con otra profunda inclinación, el sirviente desapareció de la vista de Narcissa, al mismo tiempo que ésta se levantaba de su cómodo asiento y con un elegante movimiento de su túnica color crema, encaminaba en dirección al sótano.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de la amplia habitación que su hijo utilizaba como estudio. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotografías de los distintos actores que había utilizado, los primeros jóvenes magos que se habían atrevido a la aventura de actuar. Su hijo, con su cabello rubio un poco largo, estaba encorvado sobre su mesa de trabajo, con el rostro inclinado sobre el pensadero que utilizaba para conservar las imágenes inicialmente. Curiosa, Narcissa se acercó y se inclinó hasta que uno de sus largos cabellos rozó el líquido plateado. Y tal cómo ocurría en esos casos, todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse vertiginosamente hasta desaparecer la habitación en la que se encontraban, para dar paso a un cuarto blanco y quizá demasiado iluminado.

En la escena, aparecía un joven menudo y con cabello oscuro. Y gafas. Y a su lado, un chico de su misma edad, de cabello color arena. Y como mudo espectador, Draco, quien parecía atento a cada movimiento, listo para percatarse de cualquier pequeña falla en su historia.

- ¿Hijo?

Sobresaltado, Draco volteó. Tenía una tenue aureola oscura en torno a los ojos, que revelaba lo poco que había dormido su hijo en los últimos meses, obsesionado en su capricho de terminar la que aparentemente era la obra más importante de su carrera. Como había dicho una vez, la historia que le había motivado a estudiar cine porque siempre había necesitado contarla. Narcissa había insistido que nadie reclamaría si se tomaba sus horas para terminar esa película, pero su hijo era obstinado. Y necesitaba terminarla.

- ¿Madre? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- consultó ya totalmente ido de lo que sucedía entre los otros dos muchachos.

Narcissa les miró por encima del hombro de su hijo. Vio como el joven de cabello oscuro, en cuclillas en el suelo, parecía llorar y el otro, le observaba incómodo, hasta que una mano pálida finalmente osaba posarse en la espalda temblorosa.

- Te esperaba para tomar el té juntos y cómo no venías, vine en tu busca. Sólo que me causó curiosidad ver qué hacías aquí.

Draco pareció observarla con un ligero reproche, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Ni que ella no supiera de qué trataba la famosa película. O mejor dicho, de quién.

- ¿No has hablado con él?- preguntó, libre de rodeos. Su hijo pareció por un momento sorprendido, pero al segundo siguiente su expresión era tan neutral como siempre.

- No.

- ¿No te parece que sería una buena idea hablar con él?

Draco se encogió de hombros y observó al escenario, en donde los dos chicos estaban sentados muy juntos, en silencio. Vio como la mano del rubio sostenía la del otro chico. Vio como le pasaba una mano temblorosa por los revueltos cabellos oscuros. Vio como el moreno se acurrucaba en sus brazos como si fuera algo natural.

- No creo tener nada que decirle.

Narcissa rodó los ojos. Su retoño podía ser un hombre brillante. Pero para algunos temas era tan redomadamente limitado.

- Cariño, estás haciendo una película sobre él. ¿No te parece que tienen mucho que hablar?

Draco observó atentamente sus pies, como midiendo sus palabras.

- Prefiero esperar hasta el estreno, madre.- Draco observó a los jóvenes actores que conversaban a lo lejos, mientras caminaban.- Después de todo este tiempo, no he aprendido otra forma de expresar sentimientos como no sea por medio de mis películas. Ya no sé hacerlo de otra forma.

- Por supuesto que sabes, hijo. Sólo que te sale más fácil de esta forma.- Narcissa le observó fríamente.- Es mucho más fácil poner a un montón de actores a actuar todo lo que te gustaría ser capaz de decirle a Potter.

- Lo prefiero así, madre.- Draco pareció querer agregar algo, pero luego sólo esbozó algo bastante similar a una sonrisa.- Y creo que será mejor que vayamos a tomar el té, porque después tengo que ir a ver otras escenas que faltan.

_Resulta curioso como dentro de un rompecabezas las piezas sobrantes resultan ser unibles entre ellas. Aquellas piezas sin cabida en ningún otra parte del inmenso juego, pueden unirse entre ellas sorprendentemente a la espera de encontrar su lugar en el plano total._

_Algo así le pasó a Draco. Un día descubrió que Potter vagabundeaba solo por la casa porque su pareja de amiguitos gustaba de besuquearse en armarios del tercer piso. Y Draco también era una pieza sobrante, si bien le habían recibido y prometido seguridad, era obvio que nadie estaba a gusto con su presencia en la casa y disfrutaban de hacérselo saber._

_Un día, las cosas cambiaron. Draco sospecha que no fue sólo un día, que fue un proceso gradual desde que llegó a vivir a Grimmauld Place. Quizá un día ambos se dieron cuenta de las horas que pasaban juntos sin hablar ni mirarse en la biblioteca, quizá un día Draco descubrió que Potter le observaba con curiosidad jugar al ajedrez solo. Quizá un día Draco se descubrió tratando de entender lo que Potter hacía con un mazo de cartas. _

_Pero Draco no recuerda ninguno de esos días, a excepción del día en que ambas piezas empezaron a encajar. Él se encontraba en su rincón de siempre, moviendo aburridamente las figuras del ajedrez con la varita mágica, hastiado de esos días repetitivos que no parecían acabarse nunca, cuando un movimiento inesperado le distrajo. Potter había abandonado su habitual puesto junto a la ventana y sigilosamente caminado hasta quedar frente a Draco mirando fijamente el tablero. Antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca para formular una pregunta, Potter cogió una de las piezas del juego y la instaló donde mejor creyó. Luego miró expectante a Draco._

_Draco quiso abrir la boca para insultar al cara-rajada ese y a la vez poner cara consultándole porqué se creía en derecho de interrumpir su actividad. Pero no lo hizo. Observó a Potter su gesto serio, su cabello imposiblemente desastroso, su pulóver desteñido tres tallas más grandes. Y aún cuando su intención inicial fuera levantarse y rechazar a Potter, lo que realmente hizo fue mover un peón._

_No está de más decir que Draco ganó tan espectacularmente a Potter que se le antojó vergonzoso. Tanto, que sintió una exaltación interior que no recordaba haber sentido en años. Sin embargo, el rostro de Potter no demostró frustración._

_Y cuando Draco le vio sonreír suavemente, debió saber que algo raro estaba comenzando allí. Justo allí, frente a un tablero de ajedrez._

**_Tres meses después_**

Harry estaba en la Central, a punto de quedarse dormido. La noche anterior, le había tocado quedarse con Al. El cual, por cierto, sufría de pequeños escapes mágicos de vez en cuando y que Harry sospechaba siempre le tocaban cuando estaba él a cargo. Que él recordara, Ginny nunca había mencionado nada sobre la casa llena de burbujas que explotaban con un estruendo de los mil demonios. Y claro, Al encontraba la mar de divertido estar rodeado de pompas de jabón coloridas, pero Harry que tenía que levantarse a las seis para llegar al despacho a la hora correcta, no solía divertirse tanto.

Tendría que hablar con Ginny, para buscar alguna manera de controlar esos estallidos mágicos nocturnos o Harry se quedaría más bien pronto desempleado por causa de sus retrasos.

Bostezó no muy discretamente y trató de enfocarse en el montón de papeleo que tenía por revisar ese día. Típico también, que tras su noche de desvelo, tocara justo el día libre de Ron.

Tocaron a la puerta y Harry tuvo deseos de estar muerto. Estaba claro que era Jhonson buscando el informe que él debía hacer sobre un caso que ni siquiera había leído. No contestó, por si acaso la persona al otro lado de la puerta se le ocurría pensar que Harry aún no estaba en su oficina.

- ¿Potter?

Esa no era la voz de Jhonson, pero tampoco ninguna voz que reconociera. Y tocaba la puerta con insistencia.

- Con un demonio, Potter, sé que estás ahí dentro. He escuchado tu bostezo digno de un hipopótamo. Sólo abre la maldita puerta.

Harry sólo recordaba a una persona capaz de decir tantos insultos por hechos tan simples. Y repentinamente, se sintió atorado ante la perspectiva de tener a Draco Malfoy al otro lado de su puerta, después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Potter? ¿O es que aparte de ser un cegatón eres también sordo ahora?

Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente, antes de ser capaz de mascullar un ronco _adelante._ La puerta se abrió y Harry parpadeó reconociendo en el hombre que tenía frente a sus narices, al muchacho de veinte años que había sido su amigo. O algo así.

Era un hombre rubio, alto, de complexión atlética, vestido con simple formalidad. Le pareció menos estirado que en su adolescencia, pero algo en los rasgos aristocráticos destilaba una sólida elegancia. El hombre rubio sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y bien alineados y Harry se preguntó si tenía que corresponderla. No estaba del todo seguro. Seguía demasiado ensimismado en el reconocimiento al hombre en el que se había convertido Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Y bien Potter? ¿Ya me miraste lo suficiente?- replicó con una leve sonrisa sardónica el hombre en la puerta.

Harry supo que se había ruborizado y lamentó tener casi veintisiete años y seguir siendo un niño tonto. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de decidirse si ser serio y formal o expresar la franca alegría que había sentido cuando supo de su regreso. Claro, eso antes de darse cuenta que Malfoy no tenía ni la menor intención de visitarle.

- Hola, Malfoy. Tanto tiempo.

El rubio pareció notar la aprensión en sus palabras pues su expresión pareció dudar por unos segundos antes de recuperarse. Sin esperar invitación, cerró la puerta y se adentró en el despacho para sentarse en la silla ante Harry. El escrutinio que le dedicó, sin la menor señal de querer ocultarlo, turbó los sentidos de Harry.

Podía notar los ojos grises recorriendo su cara, quizá notando, al igual que él momento antes, cada diferencia con lo que había sido la última vez que se vieron. Le pareció extraño como esa mirada normalmente tan fría podía adquirir tamaña intensidad al observarle. Se removió incómodo en su silla, buscando una manera de escaparse de los ojos grises que seguían examinándole, recorriendo con ojos críticos el uniforme de auror.

- ¿Y bien, Malfoy? ¿Ya me miraste lo suficiente o también quieres sacarme una foto? Ya sabes, duran más.- replicó, algo hastiado de ser observado.

Malfoy sonrió un poco y se reclinó en su asiento, dirigiendo una mirada evaluativa a la oficina en la que se encontraban. No pareció encontrar nada agradable, pues su boca se frunció en un mohín de disgusto.

- ¿Banderines de quidditch? Francamente, Potter, tu gusto es deplorable.

- Y bueno, Malfoy ¿A qué debo esta visita de cortesía?

- Pero, Potter.- Draco pareció falsamente asombrado ante su pregunta.- ¿Es que no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo?

Harry alzó una ceja. Estuvo a punto de escupirle a la cara todo lo que antes había soltado con Hermione, pero hasta él tenía límites en su indignidad. No tenía la menor intención de quedar como un niñato sensiblero frente a Malfoy.

- Después de seis años sin visitas, cualquier supondría que no éramos amigos.- bueno, quizá finalmente si había soltado la verdad. Es que su lengua no solía coordinar con la cabeza.

El hombre frente a él pareció ligeramente abochornado por el reproche. Harry incluso tuvo el presentimiento que Malfoy iba a presentarle las excusas de porqué desapreció de un día para otro. Y sobre porqué una vez de vuelta en Inglaterra, no se dignó en mandar una puta lechuza. Pero no sucedió. Draco recuperó su aspecto imperturbable y le observó con sus ojos grises insondables.

- La verdad, Potter, es que tenía una invitación que hacerte. A mi última película.

- No creo que pueda asistir.- contestó Harry fastidiado. El muy idiota de Malfoy desaparecía por años y para lo único que le hablaba era para invitarle a ver su famosa película. Maldito ególatra.- estos tiempos son muy ocupados en la Central.

- Es que, es muy importante para mí que asistas. Tengo entradas para la avant premiere y es estrictamente urgente que tú estés ahí.

- Malfoy, en serio, estos meses de verano suele haber mucho loco por ahí y yo debo…

- La avant es el 31 de julio.

Harry le miró, asombrado por la fecha. Sin embargo, la expresión vacía del otro, le indicó que era probablemente una dolorosa coincidencia. Decidió que no podía ser tan niño, de sentirse lastimado porque el tonto de Malfoy no recordara la fecha de su cumpleaños. No la había recordado por seis años ¿por qué la recordaría ahora?

- No creo que pueda asistir. Lo…

- Tienes que asistir, Potter.- Draco pareció inmutable ante sus negativos. Le vio palparse el bolsillo de la túnica, hasta dar con un sobre blanco que le extendió.- Esta es la entrada.

El auror se planteó repetir su respuesta, a ver si esta vez penetraba en la cabeza auto referente de Malfoy, pero el joven rubio ya se había levantado y caminado hasta la puerta. Vio el cabello rubio, más largo de lo que uno podría esperar de Draco Malfoy y algo como un punto brillante en su oreja izquierda. Con sorpresa, notó que era un arete muggle. ¿Qué rayos…?

- Es muy importante para mí que asistas.- Draco realizó una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida mientras salía de la pequeña oficina. Con un gesto le indicó el sobre que le había entregado.- Creo que eso podría aclararte algunas dudas.

Harry no entendió ese comentario hasta unos minutos después de que el rubio se hubiese marchado. Ahí recién atinó a abrir el sobre y ver la invitación a la avant premiere de la película.

Notó que había algo raro en todo eso cuando leyó el título.

_**De héroes y otras mentiras. Dirigida por Draco Malfoy**_

_Las cosas cambiaron tan gradualmente que Draco no alcanzó ni a percatarse. En un momento, su vida en Grimmauld Place se reducía a solitarios días encerrado en la biblioteca, evitando al máximo cruzarse con los gemelos y sus hechizos y en otro momento, de pronto, Draco tenía como constante jugar al ajedrez con Potter después del almuerzo. Al principio nunca hablaban mucho. Ambos parecían tan concentrados en jugar y a la vez fingir que no estaban ahí, sentados con su máximo enemigo porque simplemente no tenían a nadie más. Más tarde empezaron con educados insultos que desembocarían en lo que parecía ser una grosera camaradería. Draco admitía que insultar a Potter resultaba un catalizador adecuado, las breves disputas entre ambos, le dejaban una calma que no recordaba tener desde meses antes de haber tenido que abandonar su hogar. _

_Lo poco que rompía la calma y que les hacía recordar que no, no estaban ahí como un juego, un campamento de verano, sino que afuera había una guerra desatada, eran las visitas de Grimmauld Place. Las pocas veces que su padre aparecía, cada vez más apagado y con la piel gris, Draco sentía el remezón de la realidad colarse en esa especie de dimensión paralela que se habían creado con Potter. La aparición de su padre le recordaba a su madre allá afuera exponiendo su vida para que él pudiera jugar al ajedrez tranquilamente con el héroe del mundo. Su padre nunca le explicaba mucho. Se limitaba a preguntarle si estaba bien y a taladrarle con la mirada, como sabiendo de antemano, mucho antes de que lo supiera el propio Draco, que algo estaba cambiando de una manera irreversible. Draco nunca tenía mucho que decirle. _

_Por el otro lado, para Potter las cosas parecían cambiar cuando aparecía el hombre-lobo. Draco no tenía muy claro cual era la misión que desempeñaba Lupin en la guerra, lo que si sabía era que aparecía unas cuantas veces al mes, siempre harapiento, cada vez más delgado y magullado pero con esa sempiterna sonrisa amable en el rostro. Era de los pocos que trataba con agrado a Draco y quizá por eso mismo, era en el ue menos confiaba. Además sus apariciones tenían consecuencias de shock en Potter. Durante días parecía otro e ido y si es posible más idiota de lo habitual. Draco nunca entendía bien que se tejía ahí._

_Por mientras, los días de ambos chicos seguían transcurriendo en una especie de burbuja en torno a la biblioteca, en donde el ajedrez ya no era sólo el estúpido juego para pasar el día sino que se convertía en un refugio de su Juventud donde no había guerras, ni reuniones secretas donde el nombre de Potter era mencionado incansablemente. _

Draco caminó lentamente. El cabello rubio ondeando levemente por la brisa, el arete de su oreja destellando con los brillantes rayos del sol de julio, ropa descuidadamente informal, la túnica desabotonada. Las manos pálidas y elegantes sosteniendo un ramo de flores blancas. Draco estaba seguro que las flores le sobraban, que estaban demás en esa escena. Pero no había tenido el valor de no llevar flores.

Se detuvo y suspiró, sintiendo que finalmente era el detalle cliché de las flores el que le hacía sentir menos estúpido, que le hacía sentir correcto. Se inclinó y palpó apenas con la yema de sus dedos las palabras grabadas en la piedra. La cripta de su padre.

Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa no se había permitido sensiblerías excesivas, ni había grabado epitafios para aparentar frente a nadie: Draco sabía que su madre llevaba el luto en el corazón. Depositó respetuosamente las flores y se arrodilló en espera.

El cuadro de su padre abrió los ojos.

- Veo que al menos me has traído flores.

El hombre de la pintura era esbelto y digno, de cabellos casi blancos atados tras la nuca y una profunda arruga en el ceño registro de su siempre grave carácter. A Draco le pareció que su tono era un poco ceniciento: aquel era el último registro visual de su padre, un retrato hecho apenas unos meses antes de su deceso.

Draco movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y observó las blancas flores de encendido corazón amarillo.

- Creí que los narcisos eran adecuados.- comentó en tono inexpresivo. El cuadro de su padre pareció conforme ante la respuesta pero no dijo nada. En sus manos, aparecía empuñado su inolvidable bastón blanco.- Tuve mi vida detenida durante seis años por ti, padre. He vuelto a revivirla.

Si bien en vida, la reacción de Lucius hubiera sido violenta y exaltada, la del cuadro no fue tal. Los cuadros permanecen con los recuerdos y las emociones que habían tenido hasta que fueron retratados, nada más. No hay que engañarse y ni Draco ni su madre lo hacían, este Lucius no era Lucius. Era sólo una mancha de su permanencia grabada en el tiempo y el espacio. Aún así, Draco sabía que aún le debía algo a ese hombre.

- Entiendo.- Lucius le miraba casi aburrido.- Esperaba que fuera así. (Lamento haberme demorado seis años, hijo). Draco casi escuchó esa frase y se sintió enfermo, envenenado, igual de mal que como había sido en la última conversación de verdad que habían tenido.

- Lo siento, padre.

Como única respuesta, el Lucius de la pintura cerró los ojos, en gesto de que la conversación había terminado. Draco percibió que el retrato no tenía los mismos niveles de furia que su padre o quizá durante sus últimos años éste habría terminado por calmarse. Nunca lo sabría.

- Eso es todo. He vuelto y cuidaré de mamá.- dijo en tono de despedida, se levantó sin dirigirle una última mirada a la lápida y caminó hacia el exterior del mausoleo.

- Draco.- se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su padre falsificada dentro de aquel recuerdo. No quiso volverse, quizá por miedo de ver nuevamente ese odio de hace años reflejado en los ojos grises de su padre, o quizá porque supo lo que le diría a continuación.- No vuelvas.

Draco no respondió. Caminó fuera de la cripta familiar y se convenció de que había cosas que tenía que hacer aunque resultaran difíciles. Simplemente porque se las debía al mundo.

- No lo haré, padre. Adiós.

_Las cosas, claramente, no podían ser siempre así. Draco llevaba ya seis meses en la Casa Black, casi cuatro en compañía de Potter. Y un día diciéndole Harry. Así dicho sonaba bastante nenaza, pero la tarde anterior, Potter le había mirado fijamente después de su segunda derrota del día y le había dicho:_

_- ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Yo te hablo por el tuyo y no me digas que es una preciosura._

_Draco se percató que no había reparado en aquel detalle. La transición de Malfoy a Draco había resultado tan natural que nunca se le antojó cuestionarla._

_- Es que en casos como el tuyo, no dan ganas con un nombre tan redomadamente vulgar. HA- RRY. _

_Potter había sonreído levemente, increíblemente flacucho dentro de un suéter que a todas luces había pertenecido a un hipopótamo y Draco se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. _

_Esa noche, Draco había estado inquieto. Después de la cena, algo raro se respiraba en el ambiente, lo supo por la manera en que su padre salió de la junta de la Orden o el modo en que Arthur Weasley apretaba los labios hasta formar con ellos una línea pálida. Por el rabillo del ojo, le echó un vistazo a Potter que a parecía incómodo y confuso y observaba con su eterna cara de bovino de un lado a otro las caras preocupadas de la mesa. Draco decidió dejar de prestarle atención, estaban en guerra, generalmente había caras largas después de esas reuniones sorpresivas de último momento. _

_Sin embargo, a la medianoche, Draco no creyó poderlo seguir soportando. Viendo a su padre dormir en la cama contigua, cosa rara, pues nunca pernoctaba en el Cuartel, salió de la habitación en puntillas previendo que algo raro estaba sucediendo. En el pasillo no había nadie. Detrás de la puerta del matrimonio Weasley se escuchaba un rápido cuchicheo acompañado de un sonido ahogado bastante similar a un llanto, pero Draco no iba a quedarse a cotillear los asuntos de las comadrejas. Sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, empujó sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación de Potter. Se sintió incómodo, ante la perspectiva ir a espiar al cuatrojos mientras dormía, pero de alguna manera, quería saber si sabía lo que estaba pasando. Entro al cuarto de Potter, sintiéndose raro e incómodo mientras miraba los pequeños montículos de ropa usada en un rincón, la cama deshecha y, claro, la habitación vacía. _

_Igual y Potter había ido al baño, no había porqué alarmarse, pero Draco igualmente saltó en búsqueda de Harry, estando cada vez más seguro que éste estaba enterado de lo que pasaba. Cuando iba camino al baño, vio la puerta mal colocada de la trampilla del altillo. Miró a ambos lados por las dudas y asegurándose de lo desierto del pasillo, bajó la escalera con un hechizo apenas murmurado. _

_Y bueno, arriba. Arriba estaba Harry Potter, en un pijama que le quedaba grande en compañía de un hipogrifo que Draco conocía a la perfección. Potter levantó la vista y le observó con enormes ojos húmedos antes de volver a hundir el rostro entre las rodillas. Draco se acercó con cuidado sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse y se inclinó sobre su hombro._

_- Eh.- dijo, sabiendo que no era la mejor frase del mundo pero sin saber de qué otro modo llegar al otro chico. Potter seguía acurrucado sobre sí mismo, inmóvil y silencioso.- Eh._

_Draco no tenía mucho más que decirle, una cosa era que compartieran la soledad de sus tardes en extensas tandas de ajedrez y otra que por su ridícula curiosidad se viera forzado a consolar a Potter de vayas tú a saber qué. Se sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar y tenía ganas de decirle 'Eh, Potter, si quieres llamo a alguna comadreja, porque yo no sé que hacer'. Pero en vez de eso se quedo ahí, acuclillado junto al moreno y repitiendo 'eh' como si fuera un mantra sanador._

_- Yo nunca le llamo por el espejo para no poner en riesgo la misión, pero ahora lo he hecho y no ha pasado nada.- soltó de sopetón Harry con voz quebrada._

_- ¿Eh?- respondió Draco desconcertado ante el vómito de ideas sin sentido soltadas por Potter. _

_Potter no le contestó, en vez de eso, resolvió apoyar su cabeza desgreñada en su brazo, casi como si fuera natural y Draco se asustó cuando no le repelió. En vez de eso se sentó a su lado y pasó una mano tentativa por el cabello de Potter, como la caricia que se le hace a un potrillo para calmarle. Potter volvió a hablar en aquel tono perdido y quizá le caían lágrimas por las mejillas, pero su cuerpo permanecía quieto y su expresión completa._

_- No me quieren decir que ha muerto, creen que soy tan niñato que no podré entenderlo.- Potter le mostró un espejo redondo que apretaba en su mano y que sólo reflejó el propio rostro pálido de Draco.- Pero ya le he llamado y yo sé que él me habría contestado de poder hacerlo. Creen que no podré entender el hecho de que ellos le han mandado a la muerte, que han matado al único que me quedaba. Creen que si lo sé, ya no serviré para la tarea de héroe que me han encomendado, que me quebraré y me romperé y dejaré de ser la mentira en que todos necesitan creer._

_Decir que Draco estaba comprendiendo las frases balbucidas por Potter, sería exagerar. Sólo le escuchaba con los ojos como platos, entendiendo a medias, mirándole buscando una señal. _

_- Ellos le enviaron a su muerte y ahora no quieren decirme que Remus está muerto. Igual que Sirius._

_Si Draco le abrazó fue más que nada porque bueno, ahí estaban sus brazos y ahí estaba Potter y Oh, milagro, resultó que encajaba muy bien. No entendió mucho más de lo que murmuró el otro chico durante la noche, pero cuando empezaba a despuntar el amanecer, algo había crecido en Potter que Draco jamás había visto._

_- Esta vez, debo ser yo quien haga las cosas. Si soy el elegido o es todo una patraña no me importa, ahora sólo me resto asumir el rol que me encargaron.- musitó Harry aún apoyado en su cuerpo.- Y tú me vas a ayudar, Malfoy. Tú que sabes tanto ajedrez. _

**_31 de Julio_**

_**De héroes y otras mentiras. Dirigida por Draco Malfoy**_

La imagen que acompañaba esas líneas, era la de un joven de cabello oscuro y gafas y una cicatriz en la frente, con un sórdido fondo de luces rojas y siluetas oscuras. Un poco más atrás, destacaba la imagen de un joven delgado y de cabello rubio.

- ¿Qué rayos?

Harry trató de no ponerse paranoico, aún sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en su nuca. Sintió que Hermione le instaba a apresurar el paso, mientras Ron masticaba sonoramente un puñado de palomitas de maíz. El hecho que el protagonista fuera físicamente idéntico a él, no quería decir nada.

Porque si había algo sin sentido en toda esta historia, era que Draco Malfoy hiciera una película sobre él.

- ¿Y de verdad, Malfoy no te dio ninguna pista sobre qué trataba la película?- preguntó por enésima vez Hermione.- Porque se ha rehusado a dar ninguna respuesta a la prensa al respecto y todos los actores que participaron tienen un contrato mágico de confidencialidad.

- No, Hermione, no me dijo absolutamente nada. Te he dicho mil veces que entró a mi despacho, me dio la invitación y se fue y no he sabido nada de él en estas dos semanas.

- ¿Y por qué mierda Malfoy haría una película sobre él y tú?- masculló Ron, abrazado a su balde mega de palomitas.

Si había que ser sinceros, Harry no estaba seguro. No entendía lo que sucedía.

- No tengo ni puta idea.- admitió, masticando sin ganas un puñado de su propio balde de palomitas. Caminó junto a sus amigos hacia la sala antes de agregar con fastidio.- En serio, Hermione, no sé de qué va todo esto. Así que deja de mirarme así.

- Si tú lo dices.- replicó la joven alzando las manos en son de paz.- Es sólo que… es raro ¿No? Malfoy desaparece por años, vuelve convertido en un pseudo amante de la cultura muggle, hace una película básicamente inspirada en su totalidad en tu persona, hace una avant premier en la que exige tu presencia. Y, para rematar de rarezas, la lista de invitados.

Harry era el primero en admitir que su amiga, para variar un poco, tenía la razón. No sólo Malfoy había hecho una película sobre él, sino que había hecho una curiosa selección del grupo de invitados que serían los afortunados en ver por primera vez la dichosa película. Si Harry se había sorprendido al recibir la invitación, no se había comparado con la mandíbula desencajada de Ron cuando descubrió en su correo de la oficina un sobrecito idéntico conteniendo la invitación personalizada al estreno de la película de Malfoy. El pelirrojo se cansó de recorrer la Central de Aurores buscando a los chistositos que le habían tendido aquella broma y había mascullado hasta el cansancio que no le parecía nada graciosa. Tuvo que aparecer la cabeza de Hermione en la chimenea, con ojos sorprendidos pero mucha mayor calma, consultando porqué ella también había recibido la invitación, para que las cosas pudieran calmarse y pudieran pensar coherentemente.

Primero, Malfoy evidentemente se había desquiciado durante los últimos seis años. Ron proponía sacrificarlo para liberarlo de su desdicha, pero Hermione se apresuró en señalar que quizá Malfoy sólo quería tener una deferencia con ellos en señal de paz y también en honor a los meses que convivieron y las noches que planificaron estrategias juntos hasta ganar la guerra. Harry no entendía porqué una señal de paz de ese tipo podía demorarse seis años y porqué no podía ser como todos los demás: quizá un saludo cordial en Año Nuevo y listo. Pero todo esto le sonaba a demasiadas molestias para un tipo que se había marchado de la nada, sin decir ni pío a la persona con la que había jugado ajedrez todas las tardes por meses y vencido una puta guerra. Y en serio, ¿por qué no podía sólo enviarles amables tarjetitas navideñas como hacían todos?

Y ahora, el bendito afiche. Harry no quería saber porqué el personaje principal era tan malditamente similar a él mismo y no podía sacarse la cabeza que toda aquella situación parecía parte de una intricada trampa de una mente o muy siniestra o muy extraña. Sobre todo cuando descubrió entre los entusiasmados/ desconfiados asistentes a la función, a varios de sus ex compañeros e incluso la ya algo desteñida cabellera pelirroja de la señora Weasley. Cuando Ginny, pareciendo muy aliviada de verlos por ahí se acercó, Harry decidió que eso ya bastaba de surrealismo.

- ¡Chicos! Qué bueno que hayan venido, esto me tenía nerviosa. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo Malfoy, que nos invitó a todos?- Ginny saludó de beso a los tres y al pronunciar la última pregunta todas las miradas se posaron sobre Harry.

- ¡Hey! A mí no me miren ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?- Harry percibió ese chispazo en los ojos de Hermione, cuando las teorías más alocadas comenzaban a brotar en su cabeza y no le gustó. No le gustó nada. Miró a Ginny para confirmar, pero también sintió ese calculador cerebro pelirrojo analizando la situación y supo que, como siempre, ambas estaban llegando a semejantes elucubraciones que probablemente le perjudicaban. Observar la mirada confusa y limpia de Ron resultó mucho más reconfortante de lo normal.- Está bien, está bien, me rindo. Sólo entremos.

**HD –DH**

Decir que Draco estaba nervioso, era un puto eufemismo. De no ser porque aún conservaba su dignidad, estaría temblando de pura histeria. Por Merlín, estaba a punto de comenzar su película. _La _película. Después de esta, ya no habría más.

Al fin y al cabo. Esta era la única historia en el mundo que le apetecía contar.

- Draco, por casualidad ¿Organizaste una convención de comadrejas?- Blaise se encontraba muy poco elegantemente parapetado en su asiento admirando con el ceño fruncido a la larga lista de invitados Gryffindor entrar.- Porque, EN SERIO, ahí están esos fastidiosos gemelos que nos hicieron vomitar un centenar de veces en la escuela.

El aludido no se preocupó en responder, muy ocupado en llevarse a la boca un gran puñado de palomitas de maíz. Le respondió un saludo algo rígido a un azorado Neville Longbottom que pasó por el pasillo, luciendo despistado y aparentemente seguro que en cualquier momento Draco los mataría a todos, revelando al fin el secreto de tan maquiavélico plan. Draco trató de parecer natural y se volvió a preguntar, cómo había estado haciendo desde el día que la comenzó, si estaría haciendo lo correcto.

Porque, siendo sinceros, él no sabía qué esperaba conseguir. Probablemente nada. Quizá sólo… sólo necesitaba sacárselo de adentro y así empezar a tener una vida más normal.

- Oh, Merlín y Morgana y Circe y… bueno, nunca fui buena en Historia de la Magia. Está por comenzar.- chilló Pansy a su lado, revolviéndose inquieta en su butaca.- ¿De verdad no quieres contarme de qué se trata, Draco?

- Así te estaría arruinando el suspenso, cariño. Es mejor que sea del todo inesperado.- refutó amablemente Draco, tratando de no parecer alterado.

- Sigo sin entender porqué harías una película sobre San Potter.- comentó Blaise, mientras investigaba aquel bendito alimento muggle que crujía.

Pansy le dirigió a Draco una mirada suspicaz que éste no quiso interpretar. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y chistar bajito, mientras rogaba en su interior porque las cosas salieran bien.

- Cállense, que va a empezar.

Mientras comenzaba a sonar la música que indicaba el principio de la película, Draco volvió a cuestionarse, por última vez.

¿Por qué?

¿De qué servía hacer eso? Aparte de humillarse un poco y probablemente en el camino aterrorizar a Potter. ¿Para qué hacía esto?

Para nada, se repitió mentalmente. Era sólo que, sentía que se lo debía un poco a sí mismo, a ese Draco joven del pasado escondido en La Toscana, perdido y solo y sin haber sido capaz de decir una palabra de adiós a nadie, demasiado humillado y avergonzado.

**FIN primera parte**

* * *

Dividí el fic en dos partes porque me quedó muy largo y aún me quedan detalles por arreglar de la segunda parte. A mi gusto, la segunda parte es mucho más dramática y activa y también más romántica y fluff xD, y se entiende un poco todo. También incluí un epílogo y quizá también un segundo epílogo, aunque aún no lo reviso. Probablemente el próximo martes suba el resto.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, críticas y sugerencias.

Cariños, Kmy.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Notas de Autora:** Soy la peor. Me fui a la playa con el netbook para actualizar desde allá, pero se me quedó el pendrive con la historia. Acá está, con mil retraso.

Sólo recordar que esto fue el reto que recibí hace un montón de años, que me pedían a un Draco que se marcha por X motivo y vuelve convertido en cineasta. Tal cual.

**De Héroes y otras mentiras, Segunda Parte**

A Draco nunca le extrañó realmente que el primero en saberlo fuera Lucius. Su padre siempre había sido capaz de captar a años luz de distancia de todo probable conflicto que amenazara a su familia y de meditar la manera de enfrentarlo. Tampoco le extrañaba que concerniente al problema de Draco, considerara que era un drama a tan alto nivel que se viera absolutamente impedido de actuar racional y eficazmente. Su padre había fracasado ante este último obstáculo, precisamente el más fatal a sus ojos pues arruinaría para siempre lo que él consideraba el único motor probable de la vida: la perduración del apellido Malfoy.

_Seis años atrás._

Éste sí que era un obstáculo en lo que Lucius consideraba un flamante futuro para el linaje Malfoy. Es por esto, que cinco días después de la Batalla Final y del ocaso del Señor Tenebroso, citó a su hijo a la biblioteca de la Mansión. Le esperó, bebiendo más que un par de copas de buen whisky y tuvo la sensación casi física de estar a punto de destrozar a su hijo. La repelió todo lo bien que pudo y aguardó, tratando de conservar la calma y con la plena certeza de que era lo único que un buen padre de familia podía hacer por su hijo descarriado.

Draco había llegado casi con media hora de retraso a la reunión. Lucía ojeroso y desgreñado, con ropa de más de dos días y unas notorias quemaduras en la mejilla izquierda, uno de los cuantos recuerdos que le había dejado la guerra. Parecía impaciente, pero Lucius pudo ver _otra vez_ esa rara chispa de victoria en su mirada, como si hubiera hecho mucho más que ganar una guerra. Por Merlín. Lucius se sirvió otra copa en silencio, sin dejar de observar al joven rubio y alto que le observaba ansioso, evidentemente apresurado por escuchar lo que su padre quería decirle, e irse.

-Padre… - comenzó, tratando de agregar respeto a su voz apremiante.- ¿Me has citado aquí, porque…?

- Draco, supongo que sabes que no te habría apartado de tus _importantes tareas_- al menos Draco había tenido la decencia de bajar la mirada desafiante, probablemente entendiendo el sentido del comentario.- de no ser realmente necesario. Debemos hablar. Siéntate.

Le había indicado la silla frente al escritorio, con un gesto de firme decisión. Pudo ver que Draco casi se había excusado, pero afortunadamente su hijo aún no perdía lo suficiente la chaveta como para desobedecerle. Aún. El joven se sentó, rígido, con una tensión ampliamente perceptible para su padre, que hace ya veinte años que conocía el carácter de su hijo y sabía que se moría por salir corriendo.

- Supongo que vienes de San Mungo.- comentó casi descuidadamente. Su hijo afirmó con la cabeza a regañadientes.- ¿Cómo está Potter?

Si a su hijo le sorprendió la pregunta, no lo demostró. Su respuesta fue tal como si lo más común en la Mansión Malfoy fuera andar preguntándose por la buena salud del Salvador del Mundo.

- Potter está bien.

- ¿Ya despertó?

- Sí, hoy en la mañana despertó del coma aunque estará aún unos cuantos días sedado.- respondió mecánicamente Draco.

- Qué suerte la de Potter, siempre sobreviviendo.- Lucius imprimió a su voz un tono casi jocoso que esta vez si logró una reacción involuntaria de Draco, que pareció cada vez más a punto de irse corriendo.- Me imagino que quieres ir a ver si sigue bien, tal como has hecho _todos_ los días desde la batalla.

Hubo un silencio breve en que Draco aprovechó de servirse una copa de licor y beberla sin ninguna prisa. Parecía meditar exactamente qué rayos estaba tratando de decir su padre. Merlín sabía que Lucius Malfoy nunca abría la boca a no ser que tuviera que decir algo realmente importante.

- Sinceramente padre, supongo que no me citaste aquí para hablar de Potter.- se reclinó levemente en su asiento y observó a su progenitor con gesto de cansancio.- Así que, ¿Qué deseas hablar?

- Sinceramente Draco, supones muy mal.

Lucius sólo quería una familia. Habría dado su vida en la guerra con tal de saber que Narcisa y Draco estarían bien y podrían seguir disfrutando de toda la buena vida que un Malfoy merecía. Y sinceramente, casi había dado su vida por lograrlo. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que todo eso se fuera por la borda.

- ¿Perdón?- Draco pareció confuso.

- Que es justamente de Potter de quien quiero que hablemos, Draco.- Lucius le observó con dureza.- Todo buen jugador sabe que una vez han descubierto tus cartas, no queda otra que mostrarlas, hijo. Es hora de que muestres las tuyas.

- No entiendo de lo que hablas.- replicó Draco, observándole con fijeza.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Draco. ¿O es que crees que soy imbécil? ¿Qué no iba a darme cuenta de todo este estúpido encaprichamiento, esta maldita niñería que llevas haciendo todo el año? ¿Qué no iba a darme cuenta que mientras tu madre y yo arriesgábamos nuestro pellejo, tú estabas por ahí olvidando todo lo que nos debías?

El joven rubio se levantó como si le hubiera picado un alacrán. El rostro furioso y enrojecido, ardiendo de ira.

- No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando, padre, pero me gustaría que dejaras de hablar así. ¿Aún crees que no te he agradecido lo suficiente por haber salvado a tu heredero? ¿Cuánto más debo agradecerte?- Draco se alejó del escritorio luciendo cada vez más alterado.- ¿Cuánto más debo agradecer que tomaras por una vez en tu vida una buena decisión y te alejaras de Riddle?

- ¡No me hables en ese tono!- el patriarca Malfoy supo que todo había llegado demasiado lejos y que si no le ponía el freno ahora, la familia estaba perdida. Golpeó la mesa de frustración.- Arriesgué mi vida por ti, la hubiera entregado con tal de saber que tú podrías continuar con vida y que nuestra familia seguiría a través de los tiempos. Tu madre y yo habríamos hecho lo que fuera, morir o matar las veces que fueran necesarias para asegurar tu futuro.

Lucius rodeó el escritorio sintiendo que los puños le hervían de las ganas de destrozar algo. Llegó hasta estar al frente de Draco, que le seguía observando con esa mirada fría y desafiante, furiosa, que empuñaba contra él como si, por Merlín, él fuera el causante de todo.

- Lo único que pedíamos de agradecimiento era que fueras digno de todos los sacrificios.- Lucius le cogió de los antebrazos, ya hastiado de toda la situación.- ¡Y tú lo único que buscas es convertirte en la vergüenza de esta familia!

- No sé de que hablas.- murmuró Draco, observándole con la vista empañada de confusión.- No sé de que hablas, padre. Me encantaría saber qué es lo que hice ahora para ganar tu desaprobación.

- ¿Qué que hiciste?- Lucius bufó.- ¿Es qué te parece poco?

Ambos guardaron silencio, respirando dificultosamente tratando de ocultar la furia. Todo buen Malfoy sabe que dejarse llevar por las emociones es el peor camino para vencer, y tanto padre como hijo sabían que estaban a punto de estallar.

- ¿En serio, Draco, creías que no iba a darme cuenta de este estúpido enamoramiento por Potter?

Draco dejó de fingir que no estaba anonadado. Sólo le observó con los ojos enormes llenos de terror y de humillación y retrocedió unos pasos hasta soltarse del agarre de su padre. Pareció querer abrir la boca para negar la afirmación del otro hombre, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecieron no obedecerle y se limitó a bajar la vista. Lucius no necesitaba una comprobación mejor que esa.

¡Por Merlín, su único hijo! ¿Por qué todo le sucedía a él?

- ¿Que no iba a darme cuenta de tu estúpida fijación, de tu mirada de idiota, de tu devoción de perro faldero?- Lucius le observó con desprecio, casi escupiéndole.- ¿Qué no iba a darme cuenta cuando te interpusiste en el camino de la maldición de Bellatrix, sólo por salvarlo a él?

- Yo no… - intentó Draco.- No quise…

- ¿Tú no qué? Draco, por Merlín, este capricho tiene que acabar. Debí notarlo desde que erais unos mocosos y toda tu vida parecía girar en torno a fastidiar a Potter. Y luego en esa estúpida casa que no había manera de verte sin Potter revoloteando por ahí.- Lucius trató de sonar razonable.- La guerra terminó. Tú te casarás, tendrás hijos que perpetuaran la sangre Malfoy por la eternidad y esto nunca habrá pasado. Esto se acabó, simplemente lo dejarás de ver y terminaremos con esta estúpida alianza bélica. Ahora que estamos en paz, no le necesitamos.

Eso era todo, se repitió mentalmente Lucius, viendo el semblante serio y cabizbajo de su hijo. Al fin y al cabo, todos fuimos jóvenes alguna vez, se replicó mentalmente, y hemos creído en cosas equivocadas. Como que los enamoramientos perduran y cosas así. Draco ahora crecería, maduraría, seguiría el negocio familiar, se casaría con la chica Greengrass, tendría un hijo varón para continuar el apellido, olvidaría toda esta mentira producto del hacinamiento y la desesperación de la guerra.

- No puedo, padre.- Draco parecía profundamente dolido por cada palabra que decía.- De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero una vez que salvaste mi vida, ésta quedó a mi cargo. Ya sabré yo que hacer con ella.

Todas las certezas de Lucius se derrumbaron. Observó la triste determinación en los ojos grises idénticos a los propios y supo que estaba a punto de perder la batalla. Y eso sólo pudo enfurecerlo más.

- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes? ¿Continuar adelante con esta estupidez, avergonzar a tu familia más de lo que ya lo has hecho?- Lucius dejó de medir las palabras que salían de su boca.- Te vas a dedicar a ser un puto marica al lado de Potter, abandonarás a toda tu familia por él. Porque una vez decidas, lo habrás perdido todo, podrás olvidarte de mí y de tu madre porque inmediatamente dejarás de ser nuestro hijo.

- No, realmente no pretendía eso.- respondió el joven con voz apesadumbrada.- No sé qué pretendía, pero no era esto.

- ¡No arriesgué mi vida para ver esto!- chilló.- Draco, te estás equivocando, Potter te engatusó, pero se le pasará y se casará con la chica Weasley y tú habrás perdido todo por nada. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Él no me ha engatusado, por Merlín, él ni siquiera…

Draco se interrumpió y volteó el rostro, revelando que la verdad era mucho peor de lo que Lucius había imaginado.

- Por Merlín, Draco, él ni siquiera es marica como tú. El no te corresponde.- exclamó triunfante.- El capricho es sólo tuyo, él ni siquiera sabe que estuviste todo este tiempo ahí, en silencio, como un idiota.

- Basta, padre.- Draco pareció desafiante nuevamente.- Eso es problema mío. Y si me corresponde o no, no tiene nada que ver con esta discusión. Sea cual sea, yo no seguiré la tradición que tú me has encomendado.

- Estás cometiendo el mayor error de toda tu vida. Estás escupiéndole a la cara a tus padres, a quienes dieron la vida por ti.

- ¿Sabes qué, padre? quizá no debiste salvarme. Quizá no debiste arriesgarte por mí, porque evidentemente estoy destinado a sólo provocarte vergüenzas.

- Ahora lo sé. Debí dejarte morir en la guerra en vez de permitirte vivir para causarme este disgusto.- exclamó Lucius.

- Lamento que ya no puedas cambiar eso.- Draco giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse.

Durante muchos años, Lucius recordaría ese momento como el instante en que toda la familia Malfoy terminó de venirse abajo.

- Draco, quiero creer que no sabes lo que haces.- Lucius se sentó nuevamente frente a su escritorio y se frotó las sienes. – Que no entiendes a lo que estás renunciando.

- Yo no estoy renunciando a nada.- Draco se volteó a dos pasos de la puerta.- Tú me lo estás quitando, padre.

- ¿Cómo esperas que tu madre y yo superemos esta vergüenza? Seré incapaz de ver a la cara a nadie después de tu deshonra al apellido.

- Por Merlín, padre, los mirarás a la cara tal como pudiste hacerlo después de servir a Riddle. No veo porqué ahora la vergüenza es una palabra de tu vocabulario.

- No me hables así.- siseó Lucius.- Soy tu padre.

Draco no supo qué refutar a eso. Sólo le miró, sintiendo que la rabia reciente se había diluido en una extraña confusión entre lástima y resignación. Vio a su padre, y lo recordó en su antigua grandeza, cuando era a sus ojos de niño un gigante asombroso. Y ahora no pasaba de un viejo que sin su bastón blanco no podía caminar más de dos metros, con el cabello comenzando a escasear en las sienes y la boca arrugada en un eterno contorno de gravedad. Le vio disminuido, pequeño, recluido en la Mansión Malfoy por lo que restaba de su vida por orden judicial y sintió que la palabra padre resultaba ahora algo extraña para aplicarla a ese hombre extraño desconocido que le juzgaba y lo castigaba como si aún fuera un niño.

- Lo sé. Y lo lamento tanto.- Draco se pasó una mano por la nuca.- Y si para vivir como se me venga en gana tengo que dejar de ser tu hijo, te recomiendo que hables con tu abogado. A mí me da igual.

Su padre le observó, como grabando la apariencia de Draco en ese momento: alto, desaliñado por el mal dormir, las ojeras, el cabello rubio mal arreglado, la ropa de varios días. Y a la vez que su hijo notaba el paso del tiempo por el rostro de su padre, Lucius también se dio cuenta que ya no estaba más el Draco diminuto de sus recuerdos, que buscaba imitarle hasta el más mínimo detalle, que corría por los pasillos persiguiendo dragones invisibles cuando creía que nadie le veía. La guerra había aniquilado al niño de sus recuerdos y lo había convertido en este hombre irreconocible que le escupía a la cara al apellido Malfoy. Y Lucius, tenía terrible y dolorosamente claro, que después de todo lo pasado y los errores cometidos, su apellido era lo único que le quedaba para trascender, para ser alguien.

- ¿Es tu última palabra?

- Sí.- Draco evitó mirar a su padre al responder.- Debo irme ahora.

- Espera, Draco. Hay una última cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero… Quiero que pagues tu deuda de vida conmigo.

_¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?_ Gritó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Draco.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Draco que su propio padre le cobraría por haber salvado su vida, probablemente no se hubiera extrañado. De niño, siempre supo que Lucius no era como el resto de los padres, pero como todos los hijos, eso no evitó que fuera el héroe de todas sus fantasías. Suponía que quizá había fantaseado hasta ser demasiado adulto. Si bien parecía algo bastante probable en alguien como su padre, nada pudo evitar que las palabras le dolieran como bofetadas.

-Tú dirás.- dijo con voz uniforme.

- Vive tu vida, haz lo que quieras, sé marica, fóllate a Potter. No me interesa. Pero no te atrevas a avergonzarme ni a mí ni a tu madre con tus decisiones.- Lucius pronunció las últimas palabras que le dirigiría a su hijo en toda su vida, viéndole a los ojos, sintiendo crecer dentro de sí la muralla que aislaría para siempre cualquier vínculo que un padre puede tener con su hijo. Él ya no tenía hijo.- Quiero que te vayas lejos, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Quiero que te mantengas lejos de este hogar y de esta familia que ya no son tuyos hasta que me muera. No quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu vida. Nunca más.

Draco no le había dicho nada.

- Pagarás tu deuda de vida conmigo yéndote para siempre. Ya no eres mi hijo y mientras esté vivo no quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta casa. Y no te atrevas a permitir que tu opción de vida siquiera afecte a tu madre o a mí, vete lo más lejos que puedas.

Sólo le observó fijamente unos segundos, como grabando a fuego la última imagen que tendría de su padre y se había aparecido en su habitación.

Prefirió no buscar a su madre. Guardó ropa, cosas invisibles que no pudo distinguir por sentir la vista repentinamente empañada y cerró su baúl sin saber realmente qué había guardado en él. Escribió una nota breve que no era ni una despedida ni una explicación para su madre, pero que al menos cumplía su intención de hacerle saber que lo último en lo que pensó antes de dejar su antigua vida fue en ella. se sentía estremecido, mientras la fuerza de la deuda de vida le apremiaba a abandonar la Mansión, le urgía a ser cumplida inmediatamente tal y como y había ordenado su padre al exigirla. Debía irse en ese preciso instante y quizá nunca volver a su hogar que tantos sufrimientos les costó mantener en pie. Quizá nunca volvería. O quizá volvería muchos años después, cuando su padre muriera y fuera demasiado para todo. Terminó su baúl con la sangre latiéndole en los oídos, estremeciéndole en la urgencia de irse, de cumplir con su deber, de abandonarlo todo para siempre. De cumplir el único deseo de su padre que él podía satisfacer, y quizá así hacerlo sentir feliz, aunque fuera una sola vez.

Lanzó un puñado de polvos a la chimenea y gritando 'A San Mungo' vio por última vez en varios años la casa de su infancia, a la que había añorado regresar durante todos los meses de la guerra y que ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había sido arrebatada.

**HD- DH**

Harry vio la película con un constante nudo en la garganta. La inusual incomodidad de presentir una exhibición de sus miserias frente a todos sus conocidos, se convirtió en angustia al encontrarse con una película mucho más íntima de la que imaginó, donde se reavivaban poco a poco las facetas del Draco Malfoy que él había conocido hace seis años, en complemento de una súbita dedicación a mostrar también las suyas propias.

A los quince minutos había dejado de preocuparse de los cuchicheos a su alrededor, de las miradas confundidas y de la muda interrogante en los ojos de Ron a su lado. Sólo pudo dedicarse a ver la película, como si hubiera sido realizada sólo para él y teniendo la poderosa impresión que en verdad así había sido y deseando poder verla solo, sin todos esos espectadores ajenos que poco tenían que entender.

Vio una breve escena donde actores personificando a unos más jóvenes Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, le explicaban a su hijo que debía ir a un lugar seguro, donde nada podría pasarle, pero donde ellos no estarían. Ellos se irían a la guerra, a inmiscuirse en las filas del Señor Oscuro. Se habían despedido con la irrevocable certeza de no volver a verse nunca más. Draco no había llorado, demasiado perdido en los acontecimientos, por el contrario, con voz fría había pedido ir con ellos, seguro de poder ayudarles.

La voz de su padre había sido implacable. Si ellos se habían unido a Dumbledore y estaban dispuestos a morir en caso de ser descubiertos por Voldemort, no era porque creyeran en la causa, o porque hubieran cambiado de parecer sobre los mestizos o por valentía. Era única y exclusivamente por él. Era un acto de amor mucho más allá de lo que Harry nunca hubiera imaginado, descubrió viendo la película. Y también supo hasta qué punto un acto de tan abrumadora entrega había confundido al joven Draco del film y que en su mente adolescente había parecido un acto rutinario y calculador típico de Lucius Malfoy.

La película había transcurrido entre las mañanas solitarias, los ataques en los pasillos, las burlas de un joven Ron (incluso en la oscuridad de la sala, Harry pudo notar las orejas ruborizadas de su amigo al verse a sí mismo como el chico idiota que fue en esa época), las tardes encerrado en la biblioteca jugando ajedrez consigo mismo. Harry sintió algo extraño al rememorar la soledad de esos días, al ver a través de los ojos de Draco lo que había significado su estancia solitaria en la Mansión. Sin darse cuenta, despegó sus ojos de los personajes para buscar en la penumbra de la sala al director, pero no pudo dar con él, entre todas esas cabezas silenciosas e inmersas en la historia.

Su primera sorpresa fue justamente la aparición de quien le personificaba en escena. Nunca había experimentado algo tan extraño como verse a sí mismo a través de los ojos de otra persona: el personaje que aparecía en la película era como Draco le había visto. Se vio pequeño dentro de ropa que le nadaba, desgreñado, triste, perdido. Vio la escena de cuando habían empezado a compartir sus tardes, cómo habían comenzado a hablar y se sintió desnudo, extraño, ajeno. El momento de la muerte de Remus, supo que algo estaba fuera del lugar que él habitualmente le había dedicado: el abrazo, las lágrimas, el cómo Draco recordaba su desamparo en esa noche y que sólo había servido para hacer surgir una fuerza inimaginable por debajo del dolor. Vio las miradas, vio las primeras sonrisas que nunca se había percatado Draco le dedicó en esa época y se dio cuenta que nunca las había visto como ahora; se vio a sí mismo sonriéndole de vuelta, golpeándole amistosamente, tratando de asfixiarlo con una almohada, tacleándole en jugueteo.

- Harry ¿Qué es esto?- murmuró Ron a su lado, observándole con sus enormes ojos azules de estupefacción.

- No lo sé.- musitó y sintió imperiosas ansias de que todos desaparecieran y ver la película solo, entender de una vez de que iba todo esto. Hermione a su lado le miró con una rara expresión de incredulidad, de comprensión.- Pero creo que pronto lo sabremos.

Sentía que toda la película era una manera de prepararle para un mensaje final que no terminaba de encontrar. Buscó nuevamente, algo inquieto, la cabeza platinada del anfitrión de todo aquello pero no pudo verla una vez más. Mientras, se sucedían las escenas de guerra, la muerte de Bellatrix a manos de Draco, el final de Riddle. Vio su propia caída en la inconsciencia luego de usar toda su energía para vencerlo y rápidamente se sucedieron por encima de los ojos asombrados de los espectadores, los cinco días que Harry estuvo en el hospital, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Cinco días en que Draco estuvo inamovible a su lado y que fuere la última vez que Harry le vio. Apenas despertó, supo de la desaparición de Draco del país.

El Draco del film recibió una lechuza con un llamado urgente de su padre, que exigía su presencia en la Mansión. Vio la reticencia de Malfoy de abandonarle, le vio pasar dedos temblorosos por el desastroso cabello de su frente sin saber que esa sería la última vez que le vería en muchos años. Harry se estremeció al ver el real afecto que se representaba frente a sus ojos, en la mirada dudosa, la impaciencia mientras se retiraba de la habitación rumbo a su hogar no sin antes dirigir una mirada por sobre su hombro al chico moreno, pálido, que dormía sobre unas sábanas que se veían de su mismo color, que le observaron como guardando esa última imagen.

**HD-DH**

- Blaise, en serio, deja de preguntar.- masculló Draco enfadado, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía. – Si te invité a que vinieras, fue precisamente porque quería que VIERAS la película.

- Pero, Draco, es que… en serio… ¿Por qué toda la película es acerca de…?

- Por amor de Merlín, Blaise.- chilló Pansy fastidiada golpeándole con su vaso plástico de gaseosa.- ¿Es qué no entiendes lo que Draco está queriendo decirnos?

- ¿Mmm?

Pansy rodó los ojos con molestia y se giró para observar a Draco, que parecía incómodo, y le sonrío con dulzura antes de tomar su mano.- ¿Esto es lo que no pudiste decirme hace seis años? ¿Por esto te fuiste?

Draco sólo movió la cabeza en un gesto vago.- Pansy, no tú también. Preferiría que vieras la película en vez de preguntarme el final.

- Cariño, ya sé el final y me encanta. Debo decir que siempre lo sospeché.

- ¿Sospechaste qué?- Blaise observó las escenas holográficas que se lucían, donde Draco permanecía herido y agotado al lado de la cama de Potter por cinco días. Los ojos color miel destellaron con una súbita comprensión.- ¿Qué? No puede ser…

- Es.- musitó Draco, silenciándoles con un gesto.- Y no sé de qué hablas Pansy, ni yo sé el final.

- Ay, dulzura, tú no lo sabrás pero yo sí.

_Draco emergió de la chimenea con los ojos escociéndole. Probablemente el hollín, se repitió mentalmente mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de San Mungo con su baúl reducido en el bolsillo de su túnica. Se detuvo frente al cuarto en el que había estado durante los últimos cinco días, esperando que Potter despertara._

_- Malfoy.- la voz de Weasley le interrumpió. El joven pelirrojo parecía más pálido de lo común, probablemente su cuerpo aún no asimilaba todas las pociones que habían tenido que asignarle para salvar su vida.- Harry está despierto._

_El aludido no respondió, sólo hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Una cosa era ganar la guerra del lado de Weasley y otra que dejara de pensar que era una comadreja algo boba. _

_- Preguntó por ti.- comentó Weasley algo incómodo.- Dijo que le gustaría mucho que jugaran ajedrez._

_Con esa última frase, Weasley se despidió con un gesto y se alejó por los pasillos. _

_Draco se quedó frente a la puerta blanca. Supo que había venido a despedirse, por el amor de Merlín que él no iba a pasar por la humillación de estar declarándose como un Hufflepuff. Él aún tenía dignidad, aunque su padre no lo creyera, era un Malfoy aún y la sangre que corría por sus venas jamás le permitiría caer tan bajo. Aún cuando esa misma sangre no le había permitido ser lo que todo esperaban que fuera._

_Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y pensó en entrar y jugar esa partida de ajedrez final que le debía a Harry. Luego se despediría, argumentaría que necesitaba irse a hacer su vida lejos y eso sería todo. Luego, olvidaría. Era un gran plan de vida. Lejos de Lucius y sus planes rimbombantes para su futuro donde él mismo no tenía cabida. Esto era por algo más allá de Potter. No se iba por él y le gustaría que su padre también lo entendiera así., se iba porque se merecía algo mejor que una esposa perfecta y un heredero. Y lo iba a conseguir, así se demorara cien años._

Harry vio la escena frente a sus ojos con estupor. Vio la indecisión del Draco de la película, la duda mientras observaba la puerta que los separaba.

¿Por qué no había entrado?

Él recordaba ese día, el primero que comenzó a tener un poco de certeza de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando los sedantes habían comenzado a abandonar a su cuerpo y finalmente la conciencia terminó de asentarse en su cabeza. Y recordaba que lo primero que había deseado hacer, ya terminada la guerra, muerto Voldemort y acabado su falsa labor de héroe, fue jugar ajedrez. Incluso se lo había comentado a sus amigos, extrañado de la ausencia de Draco, sintiendo un deseo impetuoso de jugar contra él, rescatando un viejo hábito de los tiempos oscuros de la guerra y trayéndolo a la vida nueva y real, lejos de las mentiras y los miedos.

Harry recordaba haberlo esperado sin saber realmente que lo estaba esperando. No fue hasta dos días después que se atrevió a formular la duda que le carcomía sin darse cuenta. Y la respuesta de Hermione fue rápida y segura, sin saber hasta qué punto le dolería oírlo.

- ¿Malfoy?- la chica había estado acomodando sus almohadas mimosamente.- Se fue.

- ¿Se fue?- Harry la había mirado confuso.- ¿Pero dónde?

- Donde no lo sé.- Hermione se pasó una mano por la cabellera, pensativa.- Fuera del país, por lo que le oí a alguien que lo leyó no sé dónde, pero esos ni por la guerra dejaron de publicar chismes, así que no lo sé.

Harry supuso que era un rumor más. Pero cuando Draco no volvió a aparecer y su rastro pareció haberse evaporado en el aire, supo que verdaderamente el rubio se había ido lejos sin siquiera pensar en despedirse.

En la película, Draco rozó con sus dedos la manija de la puerta blanca y Harry supo que esa película era algo así como una despedida con seis años de retraso. Se levantó del asiento, olvidando que estaba en una sala y que su cuerpo entorpecía la vista del resto de los espectadores. No fue hasta que escuchó los primeros murmullos y quejas que se dio cuenta que estaba parado como un idiota en medio de la sala y que la gran parte de los asistentes le observaba con poco o nada de disimulo.

- ¿Harry?- Ron masculló a su lado.- ¿Qué haces?

- Siéntate.- cuchicheó excitada Hermione.- aún no termina.

Harry miró a los personajes que desfilaban. Vio como Draco se devolvía por el camino que ya había seguido anteriormente y no abría esa puerta y le dejaba a él esperando algo que nunca llegó. Algo que era mucho más que un juego de ajedrez, pero que Harry nunca podría saber, porque Draco había decidido irse. Tuvo deseos que la película mostrara también su espera, su confusión, que el imbécil de Malfoy entendiera hasta qué punto esa declaración fílmica llegaba con seis años de retraso y que ese juego de ajedrez ya había quedado atrás.

- ¿Harry?

- Debo irme.- tartamudeó Harry horrorizado.- En serio, Hermione, no puedo ver esto.

- Por Merlín, Harry.- Hermione pareció repentinamente sulfurada y se levantó provocando una nueva oleada de pequeñas pifias. Le zarandeó suavemente.- Él hizo todo esto para que tú supieras… no puedes sólo irte.

- Claro que puedo.- Harry observó la película sin entender qué pasaba.- No quiero saber, no quiero ver el final. No entiendo.

Ron se levantó y esta vez los cuchicheos pasaron a ser groserías ante el enorme pelirrojo que les entorpecía toda la visión. Su rostro parecía decidido.

- Harry, es raro que yo lo diga, pero ¿Acaso eres tonto?- Ron observó un punto indefinido en la primera fila.- El maldito hurón está declarándose después de seis años y mostrándole a todo el mundo algo que ocultó durante un montón de años, sólo porque no sabe mostrártelo a ti. En serio, para ser el hurón es un acto muy… eh…

- ¿Bonito?- ayudó la joven observándole con afecto.

- Gracias por evitar que yo lo dijera.

Tenían razón, pero no importaba. Harry finalmente descubrió entre el mar de cabezas que olvidaban la película para mirarle, una cabeza platinada que le observaba desde primera fila, con ojos grises indescifrables y el rostro más neutro que jamás le había visto. Harry moduló un lo siento con los labios, sin pronunciar sonido, y se desapareció con un leve ¡pop!

_- La Weasley te anda buscando.- comentó nada más entrar a la biblioteca._

_El chico moreno que estaba casi oculto detrás de varias columnas de libros y pergaminos levantó la vista de golpe al oírle. Se empujó con un dedo las gafas redondas que se le caían, mientras miraba atrás de Draco como si él llevara escondida a la bendita Comadreja._

_- ¿Le dijiste dónde estaba?- preguntó en tono confidencial_

_Draco cerró la puerta mientras revolvía los ojos con resignación. Caminó cargando las dos tazas del mal café que la señora Weasley consideraba bebestible hasta llegar al lado del cegatón aquel que seguía pareciendo incómodo, como si alguien fuera a atacarle de improviso. Observó con desagrado el pulóver enorme de color gris que Potter llevaba esa mañana y se prometió a sí mismo que algún día le regalaría al chico ropa de su talla, por el solo placer de quemar toda la herencia del hipopótamo de su primo. _

_- No, ya sabes, no conversamos tan a menudo como parece.- Draco le entregó un tazón al otro joven y se sentó a su lado, para poder observar con atención los mapas que estudiaba.- Sinceramente, no sé cómo no te encuentra. Siempre estás acá, refunfuñando entre libros o encerrado con el pony con plumas. _

_- Por eso Buckbeak no te quiere.- comentó Potter mirándole con reprobación.- Apuesto que a ti no te gustaría que te di jara Hurón Saltarín… oh, espera, lo hago. _

_El aludido fingió no haberle oído y se inclinó hacia el otro, tratando de entender que eran todos esos rayones en los pergaminos. Sin embargo, la duda saltó de sus labios antes de repensarlo._

_- ¿Por qué te andas escapando de Weasley?_

_Harry pareció sobresaltarse y le observó con aprensión. Pareció algo avergonzado de la pregunta, a juzgar por el ligero rubor que le atacó y adoptó un gesto pensativo mientras meditaba la respuesta._

_- No lo sé.- Harry pareció desesperado ante su propia respuesta y se frotó la nariz con nerviosismo.- No lo sé. Yo quiero mucho a Ginny, fue mi novia, pero sobre todo fue la mejor amiga que pude querer. Pero en estos momentos no puedo estar con nadie._

_Harry observó apesadumbrado a Draco, que se sintió incómodo ante el escrutinio. Sintió que Potter realmente esperaba que le diera una solución, pero él no terminaba de ver el problema. Para él, que Potter volviera con la comadrejilla estaba fuera de discusión, pero era un poco difícil de explicar. Suponía que a ojos del otro, era un grandísimo dilema._

_- Quizá podrías explicárselo.- comentó tentativamente. Suponía que esa era una respuesta amistosamente neutra.- A pesar de mi reticencia a aceptarlo, es una chica lista, no debe costarle entender._

_- Lo sé. Es sólo que…- Harry pareció rebuscar en su cabeza.- Ginny es fantástica. Pero desde que somos niños, ella sólo ha visto a Harry Potter en mí._

_- Mmm... Potter. Tú eres Harry Potter.- apuntó sorbiendo lentamente su café._

_- No lo entiendes. Ella me quiere, claro, pero ella primero se enamoró de Harry Potter. De la leyenda, del Niño-Que-Vivió, del Elegido. De todo ese nombre que a mí, me queda muy, muy grande._

_No parecía tan infeliz como sus palabras lo eran. Por el contrario, parecía resignado y repetía monótonamente algo que ya se había dicho a sí mismo muchas veces._

_- Todos esperan cosas grandes de mí. Esperan que mate a Voldemort y sea un héroe, eso es lo que Ginny vio primero en mí. Después la salvé y pasé de ser el héroe de los libros a su héroe personal, aún cuando todo mi heroísmo fue pura suerte.- Potter le miró interrogante.- ¿Tú qué esperas de mí?_

_- ¿Yo? Potter…_

_- Ha-rry.- moduló el moreno golpeándole el brazo.- Harry, Dra-co._

_- Ya, ya, me queda clase que sabes nuestros nombres, Ha-rry. Y no entiendo tu pregunta._

_- Todos esperan cosas de mí. Tú también. ¿Qué es?_

_Draco se sintió atacado ante la pregunta. Le observó con cierto fastidio, sin entender porqué siempre terminaba atrapado en diálogos tan complicados como ése con Potter y deseando que volvieran a lo de todos los días: planear estrategias y jugar ajedrez. Él no esperaba nada de Potter, pensó observándole, con su cabello oscuro desastroso y las marcas de ojeras en la piel pálida de su rostro. O lo que fuera que pudiera esperar, eran cosas más inalcanzables que los más espectaculares actos de heroísmo; lamentablemente esperaba mucho más que la Weasley y mucho más que lo que podía obtener. Meneó la cabeza con pesar y le devolvió el golpe en el brazo, que causó que Potter salpicara un poco de café._

_- Yo no espero nada de Harry Potter. No necesito que me salves ni quiero tu autógrafo._

**HD-DH**

A Harry no le extrañó lo poco que tardó en sonar el timbre de la Casona Black desde su aparición en ella. Supuso que Draco le seguiría y supo que se había ido precisamente por eso, porque necesitaba entender cara a cara lo que estaba pasando ahí y no a través de una sucesión de escenas de su pasado. De igual modo, le sorprendió abrir la puerta y encontrárselo ahí afuera, sin pizca de nerviosismo en el pálido rostro, el arete destellando en su oreja, el cabello rubio. No parecía tímido o avergonzado, por el contrario, parecía estar en su territorio.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Se limitó a apartarse de su camino y cerró la puerta. Se sentía raro, después de todo lo visto y oído, que volvieran a estar ambos en el refugio de su juventud.

- Uh… ¿Quieres un…- Harry observó a su alrededor y realmente lamentó haber enviado a Kreacher justo en esa semana de vacaciones a Irlanda. El desastre en la sala de estar era nada comparado a lo que aguardaba en la cocina. Y sabía que desde su partida, no había ido al mercado.- un… agua?

- No, gracias.- respondió el aludido.- ¿Me puedo… sentar?

Harry no pudo más que avergonzarse al oír la pregunta de Draco y supo que la ropa recién lavada estaba toda esparcida en el sofá y que claro que Draco estaba mirando con la ceja alzada esos malditos calzoncillos con corazones rosa que Ginny le regalaba todos los años, sólo para fastidiarle. Trató de no pensar en ello y asintió con la cabeza, mientras rápidamente levitaba el montón de ropa arriba por las escaleras.

- Malfoy, yo… uhm, quisiera entender. Un poco.

- Creí que había sido bastante claro, Potter.- ahora el rubio enarcó ambas cejas en incredulidad.- ¿Qué no entendiste exactamente?

Se sintió levemente idiota pero trató de no perder los nervios. Se sentó al frente del sofá que había elegido Malfoy, en un banquillo de madera que crujió un poco.

- No entiendo.- se sujetó los lentes en el puente de la nariz con gesto de cansancio.- Me odiaste por siete años, luego nos hicimos amigos, al menos eso creí. Fuiste lo único que tuve durante el peor año de mi vida y creí que eso significaba que estarías conmigo todo lo que venía después. Pero resulta que una vez cumplida la misión, te fuiste, no me dijiste nada y yo asumí que, bueno, no sé qué asumí. Probablemente que sólo había sido un pacto durante la guerra y ya está. Luego vuelves y no sé nada de ti hasta que se te ocurre hacer una película en que… bueno, en que salgo yo.- Le miró y nuevamente se asustó de la seguridad perpetua en su pálido rostro.- ¿Por qué?

- Por Merlín, Potter.- Draco le sonrío con burla.- ¿Por qué crees tú? ¿Por qué me caes bien?

- Esto es serio, Draco.- refunfuñó Harry sin darse cuenta del cambio en su manera de llamarle.- ¿Qué se supone que esperas que haga después de esto?

- La verdad, esperaba que vieras toda la puta película.- Draco sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero siempre supe que no lo harías. (1)

Harry dejó de observar incómodamente hacia cualquier lugar en que no estuviera Malfoy para mirarle con incredulidad.- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Eres muy predecible, Harry.- replicó Draco.- Aún tanto tiempo después.

- No me has respondido.- Harry se frotó la nariz, sintiéndose nervioso y agotado.- ¿Qué esperas de mí, Malfoy?

- Dra-co.

El joven moreno sintió que el tiempo se enroscaba sobre sí mismo sólo para volverlo loco. Se sintió como parte de un libro ya escrito, en el que se reescribían una vez más las mismas historias, las mismas líneas y probablemente los mismos finales.

- Bien, Dra-co. ¿Qué mierda esperas de mí?

- Ya respondí eso una vez.- Draco se reclinó en el sofá y le observó con una pequeña chispa de diversión en los ojos grises.- Yo no espero nada de Harry Potter, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré.

- Entonces, no entiendo.- se quejó Harry.- No entiendo qué esperabas haciendo esta película e invitándome y viniendo acá…

- Eres tan predecible.- repitió Draco. Se inclinó un poco en su asiento para observarle fijamente.- Estás tan acostumbrado a que todos esperan cosas del gran Harry Potter, que nunca se te ha ocurrido que hay excepciones. Yo nunca esperé nada de ti, ni que me salvaras, ni que me dieras tu autógrafo y sigo sin esperar nada del Gran Héroe.

Ambos se observaron en silencio unos momentos, casi reconociéndose a los que fueron una vez en los que eran ahora, años después.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Me enamoré de ti hace años. Eras un imbécil entonces y no te enteraste de nada.- Draco fingió no notar el leve ahogo que sufrió Harry al oír sus palabras y continuó, imperturbable.- Ahora sólo quería que lo supieras, no espero obtener nada a cambio. Sólo quiero volver y la única manera de hacerlo es que me entiendas, me gustaría volver al punto donde lo dejé. Tú y yo éramos amigos.

Harry tragó saliva audiblemente y se sintió levemente sofocado por la sinceridad sin tapujos que asomaba en los ojos grises. Se levantó, sintiendo las piernas como ajenas de la tensión de estar sentado oyendo tantas noticias difusas y dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, sólo para devolverse hacia el sillón donde Draco le observaba tranquilo y relajado. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió y repitió su camino hacia la puerta con pasos torpes y sin rumbo.

- Vas a abrir una zanja de seguir así, Potter.- comentó Draco sin parecer alterado.

El aludido volteó nuevamente hacia él sus pasos y caminó hasta estar a un metro escaso de distancia. Le observó con sus imposibles ojos verdes y su camisa horrorosamente grande que hacía perdurar en él ese aspecto de huérfano desvalido, imposiblemente joven dentro de sus veintisiete años. Draco se sintió estremecer por una racha de algo muy similar a la ternura que no recordaba haber sentido en seis años, ahí, sentado observándole caminar atolondradamente de un lado a otro. No pudo evitar sonreír con algo de melancolía al sentir que renacía dentro de él algo dormido y nunca muerto, que pensó había terminado de extirparse al filmar la película. Aparentemente, hay cosas que demoran más de seis años en acabarse.

- Es sólo que…- tartamudeó Harry deteniéndose una vez más frente al rubio. Parecía preocupado de organizar bien sus ideas.- ¿Tú estás aquí… volviste aquí… viniste… a hacer esa película porque… quieres volver a ser mi amigo?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la eterna torpeza de Harry y sintió que esa rara calidez que había sentido muchos años antes, cuando Harry le había abrazado llorando porque su adorado licántropo había muerto, se volvía a expandir en su interior como una telaraña luminosa que le atrapaba irremediablemente.

- Supongo que es un buen resumen.

- Pero… pero…- Harry cargó el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, en un claro intento de no repetir sus incontables paseos de un lado a otro del cuarto.- Tú dijiste… que estabas… ya sabes. De mí.

- ¿Enamorado?

- Sí.- afirmó Harry cada vez más ruborizado.

- Lo estoy. Antes de entrar a esta puta casa creía que ya no, pero al parecer me falta tiempo. No te preocupes, ya se me pasará. Pero sí, volví y quiero seguir siendo tu jodido amigo.- Draco se sentía ligeramente ofuscado de lo difícil que era todo. se preguntaba porqué no había simplemente vuelto y comenzado de cero. Habría sido tan fácil.

Draco se levantó, ya notando que era hora de la despedida. Todo había sido dicho y ahora era cosa de tiempo para poder retomar lentamente la normalidad de la vida. Pronto se le pasaría esa 'tontería con Potter' como la llamó su padre y podrían seguir jugando ajedrez como había sido antes. Por mientras, debía ir a oír los comentarios de su película. Nunca se esperó que Potter, en su inquieto ir y venir por la sala, estuviera realmente tan cerca de su lugar. Al quedar de pie, permanecieron inmóviles, perplejos, observándose a escasa distancia, con un gesto de sorpresa idéntico pintado en ambas caras.

Harry observó asombrado lo cerca que estaban. No se atrevió a moverse un centímetro, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza, anonadado por las extrañas sensaciones que fluían por su cuerpo, como si cientos de hormiguitas hubieran decidido usarle de autopista. Olvidó que estaban por despedirse y sólo se quedó ahí, quieto, inmóvil, observándole directo a los ojos sin saber qué esperaban ambos. Se dio cuenta que ambos eran muy similares de estatura, quizá Malfoy superándole por apenas un par de centímetros y también notó que Malfoy tenía unas pecas apenas menos pálidas que el resto de su blanca piel. Trató de no preocuparse de notar tales detalles y observó a Draco en lo que intentó ser un gesto de normalidad. Le observó directo a los ojos, de un gris oscuro, notando las pupilas levemente dilatadas.

Recién entonces, se le ocurrió quizá retroceder unos pasos, por decencia siquiera. Intentando parecer casual, trató de apartarse, pero una mano repentinamente alzada le alcanzó antes de poder lograr su cometido. Draco le sujetó del hombro suavemente, pero con firmeza, con una clara resolución impresa en los ojos.

- Lo siento.- murmuró antes de hacer desaparecer los centímetros que alguna vez le parecieron infranqueables y estrellándose inevitablemente contra los labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa, de Potter, que le recibió sin moverse un milímetro, estático y aterrado.

Realmente lo siento, pensó Draco, sobrecogido, besándole con suavidad pero con la más férrea de las determinaciones, presionándose contra él al tiempo que atrapaba la otra lengua con rapidez, acariciándola cálidamente, a la vez que la mano que antes había sujetado un hombro ahora se deslizaba por el cuello hasta alcanzar la nuca, ribeteada de cabello oscuro, desastroso y grueso, que se preocupó de enroscar cariñosamente. Entretuvo sus dedos entre la cabellera desordenada, pensando que siempre había esperado poder hacerlo. A los once años esperó poder hundir sus manos en ese cabello y tirar, probablemente hasta sacarle el cuero cabelludo. A los dieciséis años quiso tirar para poder morderle el cuello hasta caer en la inconsciencia más placentera posible. A los veinte quiso sólo acariciarle para poder dormir acurrucados juntos, olvidando la guerra que les aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Con un jadeo que no intentó ser reprimido, Harry pareció desplomarse contra él, renunciar a su incierta resistencia, derrumbándose contra su cuerpo a la vez que se permitía besarle con mayor seguridad pero no menos de esa torpeza que parecía ser inherente a Potter, pero empapado de cálida curiosidad que le llevó a frotar su lengua aterciopeladamente contra la de Draco, a investigar la otra boca sin interrupciones, arrancándole un suspiro. Draco sostuvo a Harry por la cintura con la mano que no estaba ocupada enroscando el cabello oscuro y suave y grueso de la nuca, sujetándole ante el aparente abandono de Harry al beso.

Mientras le besaba, Draco lo supo, con la certeza más poderosa que había tenido nunca en veintisiete años. Hace años, cuando no quiso despedirse de Harry, cuando dejó esa puerta cerrada en vez de entrar y jugar la única partida de ajedrez que iba a importarle jamás, Draco se iba por sí mismo, no por Potter. Mientras le besaba con lentitud, temiendo que cualquier exceso le llevara de vuelta al punto inicial supo que de alguna manera toda su vida había sido un camino directo hasta ese momento.

Quizá no duraría para siempre. Probablemente no lo sería. Probablemente se iría tal como había llegado, pero de algún modo era tan natural asumir que todo el camino que había recorrido desde que puso el primer pie en Grimmauld Place, hasta que decidió filmar la película para mostrar al Héroe del Mundo Mágico tal como lo había visto él, había sido un cambio directo hasta este beso. Este beso que era el primer momento de su regreso a casa.

Draco tiró de él con más fuerza, hasta tener completamente a su disposición la otra boca, de labios carnosos, pero ásperos, ligeramente rasposos por la barba mal afeitada que Potter no le preocupaba nunca perfeccionar y que a Draco le pareció el roce más fascinante posible. Harry jadeó suavemente contra sus labios, mientras le abrazaba por el cuello, empujándole suavemente hasta que Draco sintió el respaldo del sillón enterrándosele en la baja espalda. No le importó mayormente, demasiado entretenido en empujar con su lengua dentro de la otra boca tan anhelada, de acariciar el interior húmedo que le abrazó, le envolvió en una caricia profunda como derritiéndole los labios, sintió que Potter le empujaba un poco más, hasta retenerle totalmente atrapado contra el mueble, momento en que la otra mano del rubio encontró su camino por debajo del faldón de aquella horrorosa camisa, directo a la piel caliente y suave que asomaba por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón. La acarició casi con temor, sintiéndola florecer bajo sus dedos en un estremecimiento que inflamó todos los poros del cuerpo del moreno, que jadeó audiblemente esta vez y le besó con más intensidad.

Le besó quizá con algo parecido a la desesperación, sintiendo que Potter se dejaba estar, se permitía inclinarse sobre él como sin voluntad, hundiendo los dedos torpemente en la cabellera rubia, acariciándola casi maravillado. Draco sintió que algo explotaba dentro de su cuerpo, como una ola de calor que le subía desde la punta de los pies y que le llevó a presionarse contra el muslo de Potter, que tembló en bienvenida y embistió un poco contra él, tentativamente, demostrándole la igualdad de condiciones entre ambos cuerpos. Draco le mordió los labios sin delicadeza, lamiéndolos seguidamente para resarcirlo, embistiendo una segunda vez, rozando con la mano, que aún permanecía resguardada bajo la ropa, el estómago delgado pero firme, que se estremecía bajo su toque: la cintura y toda la piel que pudo hallar en su camino, sin dejar de besarle, sintiendo la respuesta temblorosa del cuerpo de Harry.

Entonces, Harry abrió los ojos, horrorizado ante la respuesta de su propio cuerpo y manoteó buscando apartarse, buscando sentirse menos sofocado, aterrado de cómo su cuerpo le traicionaba. Se frenó en mitad del beso, jadeando ligeramente y sujetándose a duras penas las gafas que estaban por terminar en el suelo. Draco supo que había llegado el fin obvio que siempre supo iba a sucederse, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, tratando de atrapar por última vez en sus labios el tacto suave del único beso que jamás tuvo que esperar tanto. Sintió a Harry removerse entre sus brazos y recordó apartar su mano de la piel caliente que antes le recibió, y el golpe de frío que le sacudió al apartarse de entre su ropa le dolió casi físicamente.

Se apartaron un poco, Draco aún sosteniendo el otro rostro, pasando su pulgar por la barba punzante con un gesto delicado de despedida.

_**- **_Detuve mi vida seis años por esto- jadeó suavemente Draco, aún sujetándole firmemente la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos con algo tan perturbador en la mirada, que Harry no pudo seguirlo viendo.- Esperé seis años sólo por esto.

_Luché una guerra, abandoné a mi madre, deshonré mi apellido, perdí a mi padre, dejé el país. Todo por esto._

- Lo lamento.- balbució Harry, atorado ante tanta sinceridad.- Yo no sabía… lo lamento, yo nunca…

- Yo no lo lamento.- musitó Draco descubriendo que era verdad y no sólo una bonita frase para meter en sus películas.- Valió la pena.

Harry tuvo la horrorosa certeza que su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido y tan fuerte que se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento. O cuando menos, que Draco lo oiría, como un tambor monstruoso de alguna tribu africana. Retrocedió, deshaciéndose del agarre que Malfoy no había soltado de su rostro, alejándose de ese radio cálido que estaba contribuyendo a hacerlo sentir en pánico. Se alejó, trastabillando un poco, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre él y ese sentimiento intenso que trataba de asomarse en los normalmente neutros ojos grises.

El rubio lo dejó alejarse sin intentar retenerlo. Sintió que algo dentro se le rompía, pero al mismo tiempo, era exactamente cómo debía ser. Él nunca había esperado conseguir nada de Harry. Viéndole ahí, frente a sí mismo, en su ropa grande y mal combinada, viéndose de nuevo como el niño que no sabía jugar ajedrez de hace tantos años, supo que no podía pedirle nada más. Que eso era todo.

Y ese todo era mucho más de lo que había tenido nunca, probablemente.

- Bueno, creo que debo irme.- comentó con una voz que intentó ser casual.

- Sí, creo… que… - Harry buscó en su cabeza algo coherente que decir, para variar ese estúpido balbuceo en que había consistido toda su participación en la conversación.- Creo que… tienes que ir a disfrutar el éxito de tu película. Sí. Eso.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su respiración no fuera el aliento de rinoceronte que él percibía. Se empujó con dificultad los anteojos del puente de la nariz, que se habían resbalado después de… Harry se sonrojó y supo que Draco lo había notado por la pequeña sonrisa de burla que el rubio esbozó. Después del beso.

- Sí, me voy. Tengo que ir a fingir que realmente me interesa la opinión acerca de la película.- Draco rodó los ojos.- Oír muchos seudo críticos que realmente creen saber lo que quise expresar en MI película.

- Creo que necesitarás mucha suerte entonces.- Harry le sonrió tímidamente.- Espero que estés muy bien.

- Gracias. Espero… uhmm, que tú también.- Draco retrocedió hasta la puerta e hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.- Supongo que ya nos veremos algún día.

- Eh, claro, supongo.- se despidió con la mano.- quizá. Eh, gracias por la película.

Salió a la calle con una rara sensación aún atascada en el pecho. Un recuerdo de su padre, echándole en cara que todo el capricho era suyo, que toda esa estúpida fijación era unilateral. Era raro darse cuenta cómo su padre nunca se equivocaba, ni siquiera cuando era un bastardo cruel. Observó el cielo despejado, salpicado por las primeras estrellas de la noche y se desapareció rumbo a casa.

Harry le vio desaparecerse, con la certeza que debió decir algo más, que esa escena le faltaba un detalle fundamental. El qué, era un misterio.

Se sentó en el último escalón de la escalera y permaneció horas observando la puerta, abrumado por la premonición que se abriría otra vez y él podría esta vez decir lo que sea que tuviera que decir. Pero la puerta no se abriría.

**FIN**

(1) Esta frase parece sin sentido. Pero en los epílogos se aclara un poco ese detalle.

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, es medio raro el final. Es sòlo que yo planteé este fic hasta este punto en un comienzo, pues siempre me he imaginado que de darse las circunstancias, Draco se enamoraría de Harry mucho antes que éste último de él. Porque Draco es un poco más despierto que digamos, pero eso no quita que al enamorarse antes, fuera un idiota igualmente. En este fic mostré eso y me quedó bastante OOC , pero tendría que rehacerlo entero para solucionarlo. Así que por eso, Draco está mucho más enamorado de Harry y eso se ve un poco raro y triste y poco Draco. Por eso mismo, agregué dos epílogos, que terminan esta historia y que se enfocan un poco más hacia los sentimientos de Harry, que lerdo y todo, los tiene y va a descubrirlos algún día.

Así que las invito a leer los epílogos y me perdonen la demora y el capítulo raro. Creo que con los epílogos, que son más breves eso sí, retomo un poco la línea natural de un fic más feliz. Trataré de subirlos antes del lunes , que entro a clases, pero mejor no comprometo una fecha fija, que ya me da vergüenza.

*Sobre la película. No la describí mucho porque no quise dificultarme más la cosa... pero la idea es que todo lo que está en cursiva son las escenas del pasado de ambos, que Draco escogió para mostrar en el filme. Todo lo que está en cursiva es lo que ven los espectadores de la película.

Cariños, cualquier sugerencia o comentario son muy bienvenidos, Kmy.


End file.
